


Pain

by Deathangelgw



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: This was my first fic I'd ever written.





	

Title: Pain

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren’t mine, sadly. If they were, well, I wouldn’t be writing about them, that’s for sure!!

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst, dark, shonen-ai hints, POV

Pairings: none

Timeline: Takes place in the series….I can’t remember the specific episodes, but I think you’ll figure it out.

Rate: PG (one of my rare ones)

Note: I’m not saying who the POV is…guess. Enjoy!

Feedback: hit me!

 

'thoughts'

 

 

Pain. It hit him as he floundered back to the conscious world. White, hot, flaring pain that pierced his head and vibrated throughout his body and back again.

 

'Where am I?' he wondered as he tried to push away the agony and only succeeded in making it worse. 'Was I captured…or is this hell?' He tried to capture his thoughts and process them, but couldn’t as the waves of pain almost drown him. He groaned as he tried to lift his head and the pain was then joined by nausea. He heard someone open a door nearby and figured that he must still be alive.

 

If he could have, he would have chuckled bitterly that he was still alive after…after what? He tried to remember what happened. Blurry images of fighting a battle he wasn’t supposed to win faded in and out of his mind.

 

He seemed destined to fight constantly, to avenge the ones he lost and to find a reason to live. 'Why did fate want this?' he wondered as he felt cool callused fingers touch his forehead. He felt warm, and the cool fingers brought some relief. He then felt something cool and wet touch his parched lips. Water! Cool sweet water! He thankfully opened his mouth slightly and accepted the simple gift greedily.

 

“…amazing you survived,” a rough voice was saying. “The hits you took were incredible and…” The voice continued on, but he couldn’t stay focused. The pain in him was too great, but he couldn’t tell if it was from his injuries or from his bloodied soul.

 

'So many lives,' he thought sadly. 'When can I stop this needless fighting?'

 

The voice had stopped and it sounded like the person was leaving. He lifted his head and opened his eyes to see who had saved his life, but could see nothing. Everything was blurred and the lighting was dim. But, he did see the outline of the person. Short with wild hair, the person turned to him.

 

“Why?” he croaked out and then gasped as more pain ran through him like a current. The person came to his side quickly and checked him over.

 

“Because you will be needed to bring peace…and I wanted to meet the man who won that awesome battle,” the person, he could see that it was an old man, replied. “Now, just rest and recover. I’ll check on you later.”

 

He laid back and closed his eyes, but now, all he could think of was about the man who had sent him on this mission.

 

'Treize, I can no longer be your friend,' he thought sadly and then, thankfully, the dark world of unconsciousness enveloped him once again, shutting him off from the pain. But, it wasn’t before a single tear trailed down his cheek to mingle with the blood that losing his mask had cost him.

 

~Owari

 


End file.
